Typical
by Trade-Jack
Summary: All In All It Was A Pretty Typical Day And It Was Going To Stay That Way, At Least Until Something Typical Turned Into Something Not-So-Typical And Oh-So-Frustrating. ZoSan, so that means yaoi.


**Title:** Typical  
**Pairing:** Sanji/Zoro  
**Author:** **DrowDagger**  
**Rating:** PG-13 For Swearing  
**Disclaimer:** Oda Owns One Piece Not Me

**Summary:** All In All It Was A Pretty Typical Day And It Was Going To Stay That Way, At Least Until Something Typical Turned Into Something Not-So-Typical And Oh-So-Frustrating.

**Notes:** _The Stuff In Italics Is Sanji Thinking_ First Ever Fanfic Soooo Don't Expect Too Much And It's Not Beta-ed Sooo Don't Expect The Spelling To Be Perfect Either. Yes, This is With Every Word, Capitalized, I'm not willing to retype every letter. Click the back button if that bugs you.

It Was A Typical Day On The Going Merry. Everyone Was Where They Usually Were. That Meant Sanji Was Cooking, Robin Was Reading, Nami Was Making A Map Of The Last Island They Were At, Luffy Was Bothering Sanji For Food, Zoro Was Weight Training, Usopp Was Fixing Some Damage That Was Done To The Merry During A Recent Encounter With The Marines And Chopper Was Making Some Medicine.

All In All It Was A Pretty Typical Day And It Was Going To Stay That Way, At Least Until Something Typical Turned Into Something Not-So-Typical And Oh-So-Frustrating.

After A Few Hours Of "Typical" Sanji's Call For Dinner Had The Entire Straw hat Crew Scrambling To Beat Their Captain To The Sanji's Cooking. Well, The Entire Strawhat Crew Minus The First Mate. Zoro Was Napping On The Deck, As He Typically Was.

The Crew Was Halfway Through Their Meal Before Luffy Stated, "Oi, Where's Zoro?"

"I'm Sure Bushido-san Is Resting, He Did Have A Late Night On Watch Duty Last Night." Robin Was Quick To Anwser.

"Zoro Eats Almost As Much As Our Captain, He Should Have Something To Eat Or He'll Complain...Or Colapse In The Middle Of His Training." Nami Said Rising With A Spare Plate Of Food As She Typically Did When Zoro Overslept.

Sanji Cut Her Off Just Before She Reached The Door As He Typically Did. "My Goddess, You Shouldn't Burden Yourself With Oafs Like Him." Was His Given Excuse As He Took The Plate From Her As He Typically Did.

It Took Him Eight Seconds To Have Taken The Plate From Nami, Walked Out The Door, And Kicked The Merimbo In The Side.

"Oi, Kuso-Bushido Wake Up And Eat Your Dinner Before I Feed It To Luffy." _'That Always Gets Him Up'_ Sanji Thought. _'Maybe I Should Kick His Head In'_

Before He Could Take Action To That Thought An Arm Reached Out And Pulled His Feet Out From Under Him.Sanji Let Out The Breath He Hadn't Relized He'd Been Holding And Open His Eyes He Hadn't Realized He Closed.

The First Thing He Noticed Was How Green And Pretty The Eyes Staring At Him Were.

Next He Noticed The Plate Of Food He Had Been Carrying Had Landed Beside Him.

Last He Noticed That The Ship's Swordsman Was Looking At Him Like He Was... Worried?

_Wait...He's Worried About Me. Where The Hell Did That Come From?_

"Oi, Crap-cook. Didn't Relize You Were So Graceful." That Quirk Came Out Of The Bushido, Definately The Bushido. 

"Shut The Hell Up Merimbo." Was The Typical Quirk Made When Zoro Said Anything About Him Being Prissy Or Girly.

_He's Still Looking At Me Like _**That,**_ Like He Thinks I'll Break... That Asshole._

"Do You Want Your Food Or Not" Sanji Snarled, _Why Did The Baka-merimbo Have To Get On His Nerves So Much? If He Stopped Doing _**That**_ They Might At Least Get Along...Or Maybe More._

"Oi, Crap-Cook Didn't Anyone Teach You Not To Stare." A Typical Remark Coming From The Green-haired Brute. But It Was What Followed That Wasn't. "Or Drool." Zoro Managed To Finish And With A Smirk To Boot. 

_How The Hell Did The Baka Figure That Out So Fast? "_Why The Hell Would I Be **Drooling** Over A Sword-Obsessed Freak Like You?_"_

"I Don't Know Why Are You, Is It Because Your Godess Ignores You?_"_ Zoro Countered  
_Damn He's Doing It _**Again**_. Can't He Just Shut Up For Once, So We Don't Have To Fight Like We Typically Do_. "Shut The Hell Up And Prove It Marimbo." 

Zoro Leaned Towards Where Sanji _Was. Damn He's Close...Way Too Damn _Close.

Before Sanji Had Time To Land In A Solid Bone-Crunching Kick Zoro Had Placed A Searing Hot Breath-taking Kiss On Sanji's Lips. _Good His Lips Are So Soft...Oh My God _With That Thought Sanji Placed A Well-Deserved Kick To The Back Of Zoro's Head, Breaking Off The Best Kiss He Had In His Life.

_Damn Bushido,_ Sanji Thought On His Way Back To The Galley,_ Wait_ _It's Quiet It's _**Never**_ Quiet._

He Opened The Door To Find Nami And Robin Laughing So Hard Their Faces Were Red, Which Wasn't Typical For Robin Who Hardly Laughed At All. 

_Damn, I Was Hoping They Didn't See That._

"Oi, Sanji Didn't You Make Dessert." Came Luffy's Comment 

"It's Coming" _Damn,_ _Why Couldn't Today Have Been Typical?_


End file.
